


Stolen Shirts

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, figured some of these are good and should be shared on my ao3 where they're easy to find, short drabble/prompt, than on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “Hey, have you seen my…? Oh.” You looked behind to see him staring at you, that dumb smile of his falling over his face, the one that was half loving, half silly and awestruck.





	Stolen Shirts

You‘d woken up that morning before Eggsy, which was actually pretty uncommon. He was always an early bird having gotten used to early mornings in the Marines and then Kingsman, you were more inclined to sleep in. So instead of wake him, you’d slipped his discarded shirt over your head and padded to the kitchen of your shared house. 

You were mixing pancake batter when you heard his footsteps making their way towards you,  "Hey, have you seen my…? Oh.” You looked behind to see him staring at you, that dumb smile of his falling over his face, the one that was half loving, half silly and awestruck. 

“Looks better on you, love” He pointed to his shirt that you’d commandeered and walked towards you pressing a kiss to your cheek before peeking over your shoulder at the batter you’d been making. 

“You look better without it anyway.” You retorted placing a pan on the stove and waiting for it to heat before beginning your first pancake. He always looked better without a shirt on, strong, broad, a nice amount of hair covering his chest, not too much, not too little. His arms were your favourite, so strong and thick. 

They wrapped around your waist, Eggsy pressing his chin into your shoulder watching you flip pancake after pancake. 

“You don’t have to go in today do you?” 

“Nah, Merlin told me to take a day off, thought I was going to keel over or somethin’.” 

“You do work too hard sometimes.” Sometimes he made himself sick from the amount of work he took on, the amount of stress, but you understood why. He not only enjoyed his job, he also realised the seriousness of it…and you as a non-combative member of kingsman also understood. You understood the things that were at stake if you didn’t work hard enough. 

“’m not workin’ today, gonna laze around and kiss my beautiful partner.” You giggled at the kisses placed along your shoulder and up your neck, over skin that was awfully sensitive.

“Eggsy!” 


End file.
